


we could build us something that means something to you

by f_ckromeoandjuliet



Category: 4th Man Out (2015)
Genre: Betting on Relationships, Fluff, M/M, the ending of this is a pure soap opera, we know they'll be accepting so why not be dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_ckromeoandjuliet/pseuds/f_ckromeoandjuliet
Summary: The story of Adam and Chris fumbling over how to tell Adam's parents they're dating.





	we could build us something that means something to you

**Author's Note:**

> I needed new content so I wrote new content. The title is based on lyrics from the song Say You Love Me by Steve Grand.

Adam’s little sister, Lindsey, stares Chris down. Her overly lined eyes narrowed in suspicion. “What are you doing here?”

“Family dinner, Linds. Why wouldn’t I be here?” She looks away rolling her eyes.

“You’re hiding something but I don’t care enough to figure out what. Mom’s in the kitchen.”  On top of scaring the shit out of him, she’s also apparently a mediocre psychic. Great.

Karen turns around at the sound of Chris’s footsteps. “It’s been so long since you’ve come to visit me.” He pulls her into a hug.

“It’s been a week, Karen.”

“You do know you can me Mom?”

“Don’t want to make Adam jealous.” He winks to hide the fact that he’s freaking out at the mention of Adam.

“He knows that you’ll always be my second son.” She pulls away to check the sauce on the stovetop. “Also you’re the one I’m expecting to give me grandchildren.”

“About that, Mom.” She smiles at the word. “I’m bisexual.”

“Doesn’t mean you can’t give me grandbabies.” Chris laughs about how nonchalant she’s taking this.

“I have a boyfriend who I think might be the one.”

“What a coincidence. Adam just told me he was dating someone too.” It wasn’t a coincidence whatsoever. The morning after they kissed Chris and Adam had a long conversation over breakfast ending in even more kissing and some heartfelt confessions. “Have you told your parents yet?”

“I haven’t spoken to them since my sister Tiffany graduated from Stanford.” The summer before Chris’s senior year of high school his father got a high paying job in Pasadena, so he convinced his parents to let him stay with Adam’s family instead of moving. That was the end of his relationship with his Mom and Dad and he doesn’t regret a single thing.

“That’s too bad but you still have us.”

“Thank you for putting up with me.” She sighs at his words.

“You’re not a bother. Go see if Adam has arrived yet and if so ask if he can set the table.”

“Sure, Mom.” When Chris goes out on the porch Adam is pulling up in the beater truck Chris had helped him buy a week ago. (For a mechanic that boy was clueless about vehicles.) The smile he gives him is soft as Chris walks up to the car. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Adam gets out of the truck before pressing a butterfly of a kiss to Chris’s lips.

“Is that the best you can do?”

“No.” Adam’s arm wraps around his waist before he’s pulled into a real kiss. “I missed you.”

“It’s only been nine hours.”

“But I missed you.” He gives a dopey smile before pulling Chris inside. Like promised Karen puts them to work setting the table.

By the time dinner is served everyone had helped up in some way and stomachs are growling. All throughout the meal Adam and Chris are bumping knees and brushing hands like they’re fourteen instead of twenty-four. By the time dessert is served, they’re holding hands under the table because neither one of them has self-control. “Mom and Dad,” chokes out Adam. “I have something to tell you.” His parents look at him with a sympathetic smile them over at Chris.

“What is it, honey?” asks Karen. Adam and Chris look between each other in silent agreement.

“So Adam and I are trying to tell you,” starts Chris.

“That I’ve always been grateful for how you took Chris in and treated him like a second son-”

“But things change and-”

“We’re dating.”

All hell breaks loose. Lindsey slowly looks up from her phone at the pair before calmly saying, “What the fuck, you two?”

“LINDSEY MARIE. WE DO NOT USE THAT LANGUAGE IN THIS HOUSE,” shouts Karen.

“WE WERE ALL THINKING IT, MOM.”

Adam’s dad quietly stands up, walks into the living room, and reaches behind his most precious clock displayed on the mantle and pulling out a wad of twenties. He sits back down and slides the money to his daughter. “Son, why couldn’t you have waited a week before telling us this? I just lost two hundred dollars.”

Adam whispers to Chris, “Let’s leave, please. I need time to process my Dad betting on our relationship.” Chris laughs and plants a kiss on his jaw.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @lostwithnointernet


End file.
